One element that contributes to the performance of a sanitary napkin is the way the napkin withstands deformation when in use. It has been observed that the thighs of an individual exert lateral forces on a sanitary napkin when the article is positioned for use on the undergarment. This results in bunching of the sanitary napkin, affecting the efficiency of the article's ability to collect bodily fluids since there is a concomitant reduction in the article's surface area. This observation is especially true for thin sanitary napkins that are highly flexible.
One approach to minimising this problem is to make the sanitary napkin stiffer in order that it may better withstand the effects of lateral compression. This approach may, however, have an adverse effect on the comfort potential of the sanitary napkin because the added stiffness affects the movement of the napkin in all directions, making it more difficult for the napkin to conform to the natural shape of the wearer's body.
Against this background, it can be seen that there exists a need to provide a sanitary napkin that is comfortable and yet reduces the likelihood of bunching when in use, leading to an overall increase in its efficiency for collecting bodily fluids.